wulffhunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Wulff Hunter: The Wolf's Whisper
''Wulff Hunter: The Wolf's Whisper ''is the planned first book in The Golden Books, about the origins of Wulff Hunter. It is a work in progress, currently between its second and third drafts. It is to be written by Alias Wulff Hunter, the alias of the central creator and author of the Golden Chronciles. Its page length is unknown, and most of the material will depend on which draft is used. History Originally, the Wolf's Whisper was going to be a small independant game by Alias Wulff Hunter. It was originally going to include advanced coding features never used before by Alias Wulff Hunter, an amateur programmer, and would serve as a replacement to the previous project Alias Wulff Hunter had been working on for many years. As progress on the storyline developed, the project was scrapped. Many years later, Alias Wulff Hunter decided to remake the scrapped game. Development went underway to pen a storyline, but in some confusion, Alias accidentally mistook his game-in-progress for a book concept. After much deliberation and thought, Alias Wulff Hunter decided to go ahead with the book idea, which turned out surprisingly well. Nearing the end of draft 2, Alias Wulff Hunter decided to recycle the material in favour of a third draft with a different storyline. Draft One See also: Wulff Hunter Original Page This was a concept draft. Development into an actual book only took place with the second draft. The first draft saw Wulff Hunter as a nameless farm boy who found the mystical Wolf's Whisper, which had the same origins as it does to this date. His home was destroyed by the New-Worlders, yet he was saved by the Ideas. Wulff was to battle the Wolfkine as he learned that the source of all these attacks was Huntor. After that, the storyline stops: not much more was formed. Draft Two On December 27th, 2013, Alias Wulff Hunter confirmed the second draft to be complete, totalling at 58,711 words, which is considered by most writing societies to be official novel length. Alias Wulff Hunter is currently editing the second draft, including adding a new first part (the draft is in three parts) and introducing new characters and plot elements to tie the story together. This story is well-developed. It follows Wulff Hunter as James Smith, who has a fully-formed family. After a distressing message on Soul's Night, James finds the Wolf's Whisper lying in his fields, and after touching it, becomes the Wolf Hunter. However, his sudden openness to magic causes him to accidentally start a fire which destroys his home and kills his family. He is saved by Armoritorian as the other Ideas fight off monsters outside his home. Wulff is taken to Sun Fang territory to recover, where he learns how to fight from Joni. He leaves Sun Fang to go to Arrental Territory, but takes a long detour through Üruk mountain, where he finds Delaia and Huntress. He reconvenes with Armoritorian and Daemon, the last Idea, before the two are killed in an avalanche which forces Wulff to head to Arrental territory alone. He arrives in Arrental territory where he recruits some fighters, and together, they all go to face Huntor. Wulff faces an agonizing defeat, and Huntor escapes, his forces defeated. Wulff is taken back to Arrental Territory, where he is treated before returning home. Draft Three On July 19th 2015, the third draft of The Wolf's Whisper was confirmed as being in development. The draft is a complete rewrite of the entire original novel and will drastically change the stories for each member of the Golden. Draft Three expands on territory visited in Draft Two, delving deeper into certain characters and removing other unnecessary roles. A major difference in this draft is the replacement of the Ideas (known in Draft One as the Wolf's Whisper) with the Wyngged.